


The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Birthday Themed Inspirations [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek is seven, F/M, First Meetings, I think is fluff anyways, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is four, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: It was Derek seven birthday when he met Stiles.“Derek, are you okay? Is Stiles too much for you? ” Daniel asked him when he found Derek hiding in his room and not down stairs like before.“Stiles smells weird, dad” Sure, Stiles smelled like ADHD medication, but it wasn’t that weird for him. Maybe for a kid it was a stronger smell. “I can smell the color green on him. How I can smell a color?”And okay, that wasn’t the smell he was thinking.“Are you sure that’s what you feel?”“Yes, is weird but nice. And he smells like candy too. “Daniel was about to jump in happiness, or call his wife, but he needed to know for sure. “What is the first thing that pops in your mind if you think in Stiles?”“Home? Like you and mom and everyone else. Like pack. But he is not pack, right? ”





	The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green

**Author's Note:**

> Writing as part of my birthday inspirations, from this Anon prompt: For the birthday promtps, can you do something with Derek and Stiles as kids pretty pretty please?

The Hale family was well known in Beacon Hills. In a small town like that, the only big family living all in one house was noticeable. They were six adults and a lot of kids. From months old to old enough to start college, the thirteen Hale kids were the famous part of the family.

Peter was the youngest ‘original’ Hale sibling. He had two kids, a girl called Malia and a boy called Matheo. Andrew was the oldest with six kids on his own, Lilly, Robin, Jules, Aaron and the twins Rey and Cassy. Talia was the middle sister and she had the last five kids, David, Devon, Laura, Derek and Cora.

Talia was the first to be married, making her the one with the oldest kids. David was about to leave them, going to college. Devon had three more years before leaving as well. Laura was twelve, Derek was almost seven and Cora was the ‘baby’ with four.

With so many people in one family, the town was constantly seeing them everywhere. The popularity had nothing to do with the fancy cars or the big mansion outside town in the middle of the preserve. Or that mystery around where the money came from.  No, not at all.

Thank Good nobody seemed to notice the howls in the night around the house. The werewolf part would be harder to explain.

 

It was for Derek’s birthday when Talia and her husband Daniel witnessed the cutest moment ever.

 

The Hales loved birthday parties, but the kids didn’t have a lot of friends outside the family. The big secret kept them away from school until they were old enough to control themselves. For the kids they made a bit deal about presents, games and fun, a way to distract them from the lack of new kids. For the teenagers, they were to high school and had his own friends, finding boring and not cool a party with a bunch of ‘babies’, and opting instead for a private movie and popcorn in their private cinema (cause they had one at the mansion) with that weird music they liked.   

 

But despite the type of party, they always invited people who knew about the supernatural. They were mostly people with an important position in the community and that was another motive why the rest of the town looked at them like they were royalty. Not everyone could say they had part of the sheriff station in their kids’ birthday.

 

Deputy Stilinski was among those who knew. He was send looking for one feral animal, that an old lady saw running around from her windows. He was the one who found a young Aaron, with bright eyes, claws and growling. It was only luck that his partner didn’t see him until he changed back. 

 

He had the Supernatural 101 course and from there, he and his wife were invited to every birthday party, every year. They went happily, enjoying the sound of children. John and Claudia didn’t have kids for the first couple of years, dozens of birthdays passed.  But when Claudia had a boy, Claudia opted for being at home every time a Hale kid reached a new year.

 

“Mieczysław is old enough to have fun with the kids, John. You should bring him and Claudia this weekend.”

“He likes to be called Stiles, Talia and you know it. I’ll… I’ll talk to Claude.”

 

All that was how it happened.

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

 

Derek was a bit moody, he never liked the parties. Too much noise for his ears, too much people he didn’t like. The party was for him and his seven years. Of course, he loved the presents, but the price to spend hours with adults talking to him like he was a baby, like they always did with his cousins and siblings, was too much.

This time, he smelled something different. Sweet and green like candy with grass.  He was approaching the living room when he saw him. A kid with big amber eyes and a ridiculous buzzcut.

“Derek, honey, came here” His mother called. “You know John and Claudia. This is Stiles, their son. He is four, be careful” That was a code to ‘he is a squishy human, don’t break him’. Derek was home schooled, since he didn’t have a lot of control and sometimes he changed when he was upset or sad. His dad said he didn’t have an anchor, whatever that was.

Before he could react to the human, Stiles, put a box in front his eyes. “It’s a present for you! I picked it but I don’t know if you would like it cause I don’t know you. Can we be friends? I only have one friend but Scott has ats..as.. he can’t breathe fine and can’t play with me to be superheroes.”

Derek felt his eyes fight the change and ran inside. Talia started to apologize but Stiles ran after him laughing and being loud, with the box firmly in his hand.

 

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

The party went on, Derek hiding in the weirdest places, and Stiles always finding him, telling everyone where he was. It was funny to see how, slowly, Derek was making easy for Stiles to find him, like he enjoyed the game.

 

“Derek, are you okay? Is Stiles too much for you? ” Daniel asked him when he found Derek hiding in his room and not down stairs like before.

“Stiles smells weird, dad” Sure, Stiles smelled like ADHD medication, but it wasn’t that weird for him. Maybe for a kid it was a stronger smell. “I can smell the color green on him. How I can smell a color?” 

And okay, that wasn’t the smell he was thinking.

“Are you sure that’s what you feel?”

“Yes, is weird but nice. And he smells like candy too. “

Daniel was about to jump in happiness, or call his wife, but he needed to know for sure. “What is the first thing that pops in your mind if you think in Stiles?”

“Home? Like you and mom and everyone else. Like pack. But he is not pack, right? ”

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

The teenagers were bored soon and had permission to go out or be in their rooms. The babies and kids got tired after a while, falling asleep in the couch or the floor. Andrew and his wife were taking care of the mess the kids made. Soon, the guests left, leaving only John and Claudia at the end of the day.

“You should stay for dinner, there is something we have to talk. “

“Thanks for your invitation, Talia. We love to stay and Stiles liked Derek.“ Claudia said smiling at how hard Derek was attempting to glare at Stiles, who had a plush wolf in his little hands and was trying to touch Derek’s face with it.

 

“Stiles, don’t bother Derek. “ John told him.

“Oh trust, me, Derek is having fun with your son. If he was annoyed, he would…you know.” Daniel said letting his eyes glow for a second. John nodded understanding.

 

They watched them a little more before dinner. Stiles chatting about why he picked the wolf for Derek as a present, Derek participating with a yes or no here and there. Stiles seemed to be fine being the one talking, sitting right next to Derek in his personal space. 

“Mom says there are wolves here but they are good wolves and they protect us. This is for you, he can protect you too!” Stiles said.

 And without warning, Stiles kissed him in the cheek and pushed the wolf against Derek’s chest. Daniel, Talia, John and Claudia stayed quiet, as Derek wolfed out, eyes bright yellow, pointy ears and a lot of hair for a seven year old. They were expecting a scared Stiles, it happened before with other humans. But no, Stiles just stared with big eyes and run to his mother.

“Mom! Mom! Look at Derek! He is so fluffy!!”

Derek turned back to his human self, causing delight in Stiles. “Do it again, please!” And he did it. Perfectly in control, he changed between human and wolf a few more times until Stiles hugged him laughing at his new “awesome friend”.

 

“So, remember that conversation we needed to have? What do you remember about mates and anchors?” John asked for a whiskey.

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

 

It was late when Claudia said they had to go, John had a morning shift at the station next day. The house was silent, kids sleeping since the hour before, adults drinking coffee or something stronger.

 

They found Derek cuddling Stiles and the plush toy, asleep in one of the couches. Talia gasped and make gestures to Daniel, who went looking for something to take a picture.

 

After more than one picture (“This one is for us, this one is for you Claudia, this is from a different angle, John, is not the same…”) the Stilinskis really had to go.

 “Derek, Der, Stiles has to go” Talia said tugging gently at his son’s arm. In a sleepy voice, he mumbled “Mine, don’t go”  Claudia and Daniel made a slow “aww” and John just sighed.

“Maybe is better if he stays here tonight. I can pick him up in the morning if is okay with you guys”

“Seems like this is the only beginning”

 “Are you sure you can handle Stiles more often?”

“Are you sure you can handle a protective Derek?”

The mothers laughed and the fathers exchanged a look that was a mix of “Oh God” and “I love my wife”

 

**XxXxXxX**

 

In the morning, when Stiles kissed him goodbye on the cheek, Derek smiled at the smell of green, safety and home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos if you like. Come and leave a message on my  
> [Tumblr!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
